


Rained In With You

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After getting stuck in a cafe because of the rain, Casey got to catch up and talk with her crush, Nina.
Relationships: Casey Groves(OC)/Nina Amherst(OC)
Kudos: 1





	Rained In With You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. After I came across a writing prompt yesterday, I decided to write this original work. I'm really happy with how it turned out. Now on with the story.

Casey Groves stared out the window as it rained heavily outside. She couldn’t believe how bad the storm had gotten since she set foot into her favorite cafe well over an hour earlier. She sat back down, taking another sip of her coffee.

She glanced toward the counter, where the beautiful Barista, Nina Amherst was wiping it down. They were in high school together, but they hadn’t been in many of the same classes. Casey always had a crush on her, she just didn’t know what to say. And their high school wasn’t exactly the most accepting or supportive, unfortunately. Which is why she didn’t come out as bisexual until she went off to college. 

When Nina made eye contact with her, she looked away, missing the smirk on her face. There was only one other person in the cafe, so she took a break, walking over and she sat down across from her. 

Casey twirled some hair between her fingers while she tried to figure out what to say to her crush of ten years. She looked up and smiled at her, causing her to blush. 

“I’m sorry that I don’t come by as often as I used to. Work has been a real pain in the ass lately and I really haven’t had much free time on my hands. More work means more money, but it sucks because I don’t get to see the people that I care about the most.” She blushed so much, she knew that she must be as red as a fucking tomato.

“It’s okay. People get busy. Especially during this time of the year. But you’re here now. That’s what matters. What have you been up to? Besides working your ass off, I mean.” Nina was genuinely curious. She cared deeply for people. She only wanted the best for everyone.

“Well, I’ve been working on a book that I want to get published someday. I can’t say what it’s about right now, but I think that a lot of people will love it. It’s almost finished, it just needs to be edited. Like a lot. What about you?” She knew that Nina was always into some really cool shit since they did talk a little during high school.

"Since last year, I’ve been helping out at a few LGBTQ+ youth centers. My family wasn’t accepting at all and I don’t want other kids to be kicked out because their parents or other family members are fucking bigots. We do a lot and I love helping kids and teenagers find a better place to live.”

“Nina, that’s fucking amazing. I’m glad there are so many great people like yourself out there helping better people's lives.” She said the first thing that came to her.

“Thanks. That means a lot to me, Casey. Hey look, it’s stopped raining.” She pointed out the window.

“Damn, you’re right. I better get going. Just in case it starts raining again. I was going to wait until we both had some time off, but I’ll just go ahead and ask you now; Would you like to go on a date?” She blushed even harder than she had earlier.

Nina’s eyes widened. She never dreamed that Casey would ask her out. She was way too nervous to actually ask the other girl out herself.

“I’ll love too. Do you have a day in mind? I’m free this weekend. Maybe this Saturday?” She smiled softly, gazing deeply into the bright blue eyes of her crush.

“That sounds fantastic. There’s a movie that I really wanted to go see, but I haven’t had a chance to go do that just yet. How about I’ll call you later and we can talk more?” She quickly finished her coffee, getting up from the chair. Nina followed suit.

“Sounds great. It was awesome seeing you again and I can’t wait for our date.” She left a tip on the table, leaving the cafe with her heart overflowing with happiness. Both women couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end. I hope that y'all enjoyed reading it as much I had writing it. I'll get back to writing my fanfics soon. I just really needed to get this out there. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
